Reclaim
by england girl
Summary: Saffy and her brother James have to flee and sperate from there parents after the invasion what happens 2 years later? when there is talk of other human survivers in america? can they make it there alive and what will Saffy find there?*Jamie*Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Reclaim **

**Chapter 1**

***disclaimer I do not own the characters later on in the story they belong to Mrs. Meyer obv. But I do own the plot I don't think anyone is doing the same as me enjoy and please review***

I looked over at James, he was still sleeping we had been on food hunts all day and only come back with two loafs of bread and some nutella and several multi packs of crisps from Asda. We were trying not to press our luck by staying above ground for long, who knew how long it took for the worms to notice us. We were trying to only go out for bare essentials and that hadn't worked well, James panicked when a old worm questioned why he needed tampons and pads he ended up saying he was day dreaming and picked up the next few things at the end of the isle. Now I had to use leaves and trust me they are not comfortable, my brother was 18 turning 19 in a few weeks we had been on the run for just over two years now.

The first year of the invasion had not reached where we lived in the north of England the second year of the invasion was when we started to notice things, BIG things like when planes turned to spaceships and how politicians changed, a minor but important clue how crap TV got we were all wondering what the hell was up with the BBC?? For example the X factor Simon Cowell 'Mr Nasty' what happened to him? He started telling everyone they were amazing and they should all win! And guess what they did everyone got to have a recording contract WTF was with that??London went first took a year to claim Birmingham which was an hour from where we used to live. A tear welled up on my face as I thought back to the last time I had seen my parents.

We all figured out something was up my dad took charge to move us to our cousins in Australia figuring it was thousands of miles away and it couldn't be worse than here another bonus about Australia was how much space there was out there plenty of places to hide. The UK is titch there are fields but you can easily get spotted in this small country, It was Friday night I was in my cosy bedroom just had dinner it was around 8:30 and I was chatting to my mates on msn we were all going on about the teachers at school that day the head made an announcement that all competitions would be stopped due to it being unfair when you lost we were all like 'Get Real' then that all students were to go to the san (medical centre) on Monday for a health examination due to an outbreak of flu in Birmingham and they wanted to stop it spreading so we were all going to be tested to make sure we didn't have it.

This was odd, well we hadn't heard of this so called 'flu' but anything that would protect us from it sure great whatever apart from I just hated needles, I shivered mentally at the prospect. I was talking to my best friend Tegan this was how our convo went:

xoX Tegan (L) Mathew Xox: says

Hey Saffy! Did u hear wt happened to Mandy in games??

Sapphire Holden x: says

No... I was playing netball wt happened???

xoX Tegan (L) Mathew Xox: says

OMG! Mandy started swearing her head off at Miss H! MISS H!!! 4 god's sake wt was that girl thinking??? And all she did was calmly tell her to report to the head and to calm down, when she didn't she escorted her to the head while Mr. Daniel (swoon) continued the lesson and after we got out of skwl Melisa found her walking round discussing dandelions with the head??? WTF is going on? Everyone I have seen going to the heads office comes out different...

Sapphire Holden x: says

NO WAY! : O not a chance! This is just getting weird too weird my dad doesn't want me to come in on Monday I dunno he has gone OTT (over the top) about this oh well should see you soon I better head off...

As I was typing the last bit Dad came in I pressed enter, as he rushed into my room and slammed my laptop lid down with so much force I cringed as far away as I could go. This wasn't right he was never like this. 'Take this downstairs, add it to the fire at the back James is burning everything now, it's not safe Saffy we can't communicate with anyone now we have to go!' He literally was shouting in my face I just froze with shock five minutes ago my life was not too bad weird but not bad what was going on with everyone why was it changing?

'W...why??' I stammered

'Because we have to there is not time to explain, you go with James in his car he will drive you to Heathrow airport you will board a plane to Sydney and stay with your uncle there...'

'But...'

'Trust me Saffy; please trust me our lives are at risk pack now.' He stared into my eyes his clear blue dark eyes the same shade as mine he kissed my forehead and put a lock of my hair behind my ear and whispered:

'Hurry'

That was it he turned and ran out of the room and into his and my mum's room I could faintly hear them rushing around picking what to take. I was still frozen in shock like I had disconnected from the world, like it had become a stranger to me everything I had known seemed to be changing for better or worse I did not know but it scared the hell out of me. I decided to pack first grabbing the biggest bag I could find it was stuffed at the bottom of my cupboard I yanked it out viciously, next I grabbed as many clothes as I could find then toiletries and a few of my favourite books, a torch and pulled on my thickest jumper it was October after all. I had got it for my 14th birthday it was pink and had SAPPHIRE 14 written in black on the back, tears were coming as I looked round my room who knew when I was coming back when this crazy thing would end when our lives would go back to normal.

After I had packed I took my suitcase downstairs and into the boot of James's car the neighbourhood was quiet I looked at my phone it was now 9:47 pm normally there would be drunken youths about loitering the streets, but not tonight it was disserted as I loaded my belongings into the boot. Then I took my laptop to James at the back I half hoped dad was lying but he wasn't there was a small bonfire at the bottom of out garden out of sight from the house James stood with a hard face looking into the flames. They danced across his face he suddenly looked a lot older than 16 more like he had seen too much for his years.

'Dad is kidding right? He has completely lost it! What the hell are we doing what's going on James?'I half shouted confronting him he turned to face me.

'Shhh! Do you want us to get caught? I haven't got time to fill you in sis just trust us we have to leave before we are next' his voice was scared actually scared but he tried to make himself sound like he wasn't he couldn't fool me.

'What are we hiding from? Who is trying to catch us? What is next??' I retorted in a stage whisper I was too angry to speak quietly. He just looked at me; his eyes said it all pleading fierce and guarding he looked like he was trying to protect me, well if he was acting as crazy as dad he must believe that we were leaving for a good enough reason and it god dam better be for me to let him destroy my laptop, I stared back as my laptop entered the fire and began to burn up. He spoke next in a more resigned voice

'Your phone please'

'What?!' my voice climbed an octave

'They could trace it hand it over' He spoke almost comfortingly. He looked at my horror struck face. 'Please.'

Without a word I handed it over, that's it the world has go mad I had thought I cried as I said goodbye to my contact to the outside apart from my family I regretted not telling Tegan I was going I doubted anyone would let me say goodbye my throat felt tight as I fought tears about what this action meant. James threw it into the fire which was now just smouldering it would be out by daylight. James tugged me gently away from the flames and towards the car, it hit me then James was only 16 he was 17 next Wednesday the car was an early birthday present he hadn't passed his test or anything it seemed weird that in spite of everything I was worrying about this I look back now and think what the hell was I thinking?? I had more pressing matters than James breaking the law sure he could drive he had been taught by my dad in the summer in a field at my aunt's house in Wales but on the road it is totally different I pulled back.

'James you aren't allowed to drive' I spoke quietly his eyes looked pained.

'It doesn't matter anymore I can drive I know how I will be careful I promise you have to trust me Saffy.' His eyes were glinting again as the light bounced back from the light above the garage door all the light was coming from there everywhere else was pitch black. It was then I saw my parents shuffle out of the house carrying suitcases and putting it into my dad's Mercedes my mum's face streaked in tears but she held back the sobs as she packed the car I just stood there this can't be happening it is just a bad dream I kept telling myself but why wasn't I waking up? The cold October wind sweeped across my face as if slapping me back to the present, they approached me and James who had come to stand beside me.

'Okay, this is very important' Dad looked at James as he said this. 'James drive down to London and get to Heathrow take the M40 and then stop at the Oxford services and continue to London get to Heathrow, There's a Map in the front of the car. Saffy you are good at navigating help him. Talk to no one if you can help it keep your heads down when you get there wait at terminal 2 and call us we are going to London international by a different route.' There was so much to take in my head was spinning James was losing his calm facade every second panic replacing it he knew what he was doing no more than I did.

Mum took over then her voice more composed than I expected it to be. 'When you call us say 'Hi how are you?' our reply will be 'all is good see you soon' then you hang up and destroy the phone if you do not get that exact reply James you know what to do.' She looked up at his eyes passing a secret understanding that I did not get. Her face was kind but showed her wrinkle lines made more obvious by stress her hair was short in a brown wavy mess it made her look older than 45, Dad equally looked so much older than 50.

She reached forward pulling us both into her embrace her lavender smell choked me as my tears fell onto her woollen jumper soaking it on the shoulder, she kissed us on her foreheads and stepped back. Dad came next he shook James's hand then hugged be and whispered 'Be safe' before wishing us luck before stepping into his car. I didn't know what the luck was for I was so confused and scared I ran forward but James pulled me back holding me to his side as their car drove off down the drive turning left and vanishing.

James told me to be quiet that he would explain he held his hand over my mouth to stop me screaming and shoved me into the passenger seat of the car he got in and buckled up. I was in hysterics so he ended up doing my belt for me before we headed off down the drive. I looked back on what was to be the last time I saw our house it was pitch black all lights turned off our white garage gleaming in the moonlight as the garages automatic light switched off the windows were dark and cold, it wasn't home now. I didn't know what was.

I was now back in the present I looked around to how we had ended up here in an old abandoned mine miles from civilisation how had it come to this?

**I hoped you liked it I'm new to this but please please REVIEW it would mean a lot also if you have any ideas on what happens next if I get a review I can post the next chapter sooner ty xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I continued to cry as I let my memory drag over that night and our first year of hiding. James wouldn't be up for a couple of hours and I couldn't sleep in this state might as well think about what happened and what I could have done differently.

We were half way to Oxford before I could bring myself to speak to him, the only lights were those from the dashboard of the ford focus which illuminated our faces and those from the cars whizzing past us.

'What's going on and don't give me that I'm protecting you crap' my voice still sounded shaky.

'Okay, here is the truth we have been invaded by something it has taken control of human bodies and they are on the hunt to turn everyone into things like them.' His voice was bleak. I froze I knew things were different but that different?

'No way your nuts you are all nuts! Aliens' is that what you're saying? Get real!'

'It is real, Dad and mum figured it out mum is a doctor she saw people come into the hospital and come out totally different I mean in how they acted they started talking about other worlds as if they were holidays. I'm not lying Saffy they have taken control we have to get away before we are turned into them next, dad has a theory that our bodies are like hosts that they just use our bodies to live like parasites' disgust was very evident in his voice then sadness came as he spoke next. 'You know Hannah? I loved her she went away over the summer and came back different she talked about all these things she had seen! I thought she was messing with me but then she started asking questions about mum and dad and you. The Hannah I knew is gone something has taken her place and hell I am going to stop that happening to you!' he was nearly shouting now as tears rolled silently down his face.

He and Hannah had been together for three years, school sweethearts they were planning to go to university together after 6th form and travel the world in a gap year. They had it all planned I swore they were going to get married someday I knew how he felt about her he didn't need to spell it out loud that he loved her. If something had happened to make James believe this only Hannah would make him, he wouldn't trust any of us in that way, she had obviously convinced him that what dad was saying was true. After I thought about it the idea seemed less crazy I mean spaceships instead of planes? I just saw them as planes still just a different shape and faster, also how teachers talked at school was different...

'Tegan! I have to warn her! James give me the phone' my outburst was sudden even I hadn't realised I was thinking out loud.

'No we only need to make one call and that is when we get to Heathrow' He was back in lead mode now the phone gently sticking out of his jeans pocket on the other side from me there was no way I could reach it. I sighed and curled up into the car seat thinking about the future and how much my life had changed in only a matter of hours.

When we reached Oxford, James parked as far away as he could in the shadows I didn't know what the time was but it must be sometime between 11 and 12. Put this on, he chucked a black jumper my way I stared back questionably.

'That hoodie you're wearing is too recognisable it shouts your name out, if you wear that no one is likely to remember you were even here pull the hood up and hide your hair, when we get to London we can get hair dye to help disguise ourselves.' He had obviously put thought into this plan no matter how I wouldn't come to terms with what was happening. He wore only a blank white T shirt which contrasted with his brown tanned skin, we were lucky our parents took us on a holiday abroad at least once a year we had gained olive complexions since we first went to Spain but we never lost the tan once we got back. His brown hair was short and in disarray pointing in all directions it needed a cut as did mine, my hair was a darker brown than his that went just below my shoulders, and I had a sweeping fringe to the side that sometimes got in the way of my deep blue eyes. We both had inherited that from our dad our shocking blue eye colour, it was how I had got my name Sapphire. With a pang on my heart for a split second he looked identical to dad in his expression and the way he held himself.

We entered the service station our heads down mumbling to one another making our way to MacDonald's there wasn't much of a queue at this time of night just one person in front of us, as we got closer we heard the conversation between the girl behind the counter and the customer.

'...totally, not long now I hear they should have control by Monday then we can all start to relax.' The customer said he was tallish with greying hair around 65 I reckoned.

'I hope so River Sun then we can relax a bit more here is you cheese burger enjoy' The girl smiled and handed the meal over, her name badge read Katie. When I heard her say 'River Sun' I felt cold that was what changed names too I asked James about it before as we approached the service station he thought it was the names of the 'things' that overtook your body. I shivered in response I wanted to run, run out of the doors run all the way home to my mum's arms and tell her it would be okay that it was a nightmare that we were on the run for our lives.

James whispered to be quite and to follow his lead and smile, I did so.

'Good evening please may I have 2 big Macs 2 cokes and 2 portions of fries please.' He had rehearsed these words I watched him mumbling in the car this must have been why.

'Certainly sir, coming right up.' She smiled pleasantly and went round the back to fetch our food. She came back holding a large brown bag and handed it to James he took it quickly then reached around for his wallet.

'Oh don't worry about that it is no longer in use now have a good evening.' She smiled again it was too sweet and innocent why did we no longer have to pay? Wasn't money being used anymore? James was just as shocked as me but he re-gained composure quicker than I did and grabbed the back of my hood and pulled me along with him out of the service station and back to the car. Again the cold wind whacked me in my face pulling down my hood letting my hair get tangled in the wind, I stuck close to James when we entered the shadows I couldn't read his expression all I could tell is he didn't want to hang round for much longer. I felt like I had been holding my breath the whole time and breathed out in a sigh of relief when we got back into the car, no one had spotted us. I added mentally that that wasn't true exactly; no one had spotted us _yet._ There was still plenty of time to be caught with a sense of pure fear I shuddered into the back of the seat I hadn't realised James was looking at me.

'You alright?'

'Yeah I just want Mum and Dad'

'Shouldn't be long now, about an hour or two then we can ring them.' His voice got harder at the end I had a feeling he wasn't looking forward to making that call as much as I was, I shrugged it off and curled up again in the seat letting my eyes slowly close against the cool window of the car relax me. This was normal to be sleeping in a car on a journey, something I had done so many times I had lost count but this time I fell asleep because of exhaustion of being constantly on the edge or fear that we were going to get caught and _changed._ Even in unconsciousness the feeling of worry and stress did not totally leave me.

I was awoken by James I opened my eyes groggily.

'Saffy wake up we are here, come on!' His voice sounded impatient much like it had when I used to spend too long in the bathroom. It flooded back the memories of the previous night I groaned as I realised I hadn't been dreaming that I was still in a nightmare. My nightmare.

'I'm up I'm up!' I spoke a little louder so he got my message. 'Have you rung them yet?'

'No, I was just about to; I thought you should be up when I did...' His voice was hesitant like he didn't know if he should have woken me up. I looked around we were in a HUGE car park we must have been at Heathrow lost in the maze of cars no one would spot us here all the lights were off the only ones I could see were orange lights coming out of the terminals of the main building pulsing like reminders that we were not alone how little did I need reminding that we were not alone. I turned away from them and back to James he had the mobile in his hand he was taking deep breaths; he dialled quickly and raised it to his ear.

'Hi how are you?' He spoke in a rush his eyes focused on mine. Then his body went ridged the phone fell from his hand and onto the seat.

'James! What is it??' I could hear a female voice coming out of the phone she sounded frantic I picked up the phone and held it to my ear James was still frozen it what could only be described as shock.

'James are you okay honey? Come home please dad and I are soo worried...'

That was all I heard when James leaped back into action and struck the phone from my hand making it fly to the back seats he scrambled around till he found it cursing loudly then he stepped outside as I sobbed and clutched my hand that was starting to throb from the where he hit me. He stomped on the phone several times crushing it into pieces against the concrete, till it was no longer recognisable as a phone he then threw the pieces in different directions he was breathing really heavily, from what I could make out of his figure he leaned forward gasping hands on his knees then he fell onto his knees and put his face in his hands. All the calm façade was gone he let it all out sobs of pain bowing his head to the floor, I didn't know what to do it was a few minutes before I decided to go and comfort him I opened the door of the car and walked slowly round the back not sure how to approach him anymore.

I rested my hand on his shoulder he took my hand and stood up to face me, he looked deep into my eyes I knew what he was seeing complete confusion. His eyes where full of pain and his face was streaked with tears he soon made everything clear in one sentence.

'Mum and dad have become _them _they are gone Saffy'

I didn't know until that night how one sentence ruined your life, my world my hopes turned to dust gone just like my parents.

The sun was just rising as James stirred; I wiped my eyes clean coming back to the present and our current situation since that night James and I had been on the run moving round the country hiding grabbing food when we could, stealing and lying to survive to stay human. We had learnt a lot about our enemies and how they acted which enabled us to be able to pretend to be _them, _it is now September and it is getting colder. We managed to get some winter clothes a few raids ago but now our supplies are wearing thin I groan internally at the prospect of having to leave our safe place to get more as we had nowhere near enough to last us through the next few days let alone weeks!

'James' I hissed.

'Mmm... What??' He sounded half asleep his hair was a long mess now that swept across his face.

'Come on we should go, we need more food and more clothes and I'm starving come on lazy bones get up your the adult here.' I playfully punched his arm.

'Thanks for reminding me' he grunted as he crawled out of his sleeping bag. They had been a lucky find we were going through a campsite so we helped ourselves there was no one in sight but I wished I could have seen the worm's faces when they got back! It was still dark in the mine, we were in Cornwall it was always full of tourists who left stuff out for us to take it was becoming too easy to get our hands on what we needed the only challenge was to do so un noticed. I laughed as I turned on the torch beside me and blasted it in his face and laughed I really had missed seeing his bed hair and how he squinted away from the bright light if I had a camera I wish I had taken a picture, it was sticking up like a Mohawk.

'What?' he asked.

'Ha-ha..Y..Your hair! If only I had a camera it is a picture James!' I struggled to get it out between chuckles.

'Are you trying to insult me little sis? It isn't wise to irritate your older, stronger handsome brother.' He laughed back at me and lunged getting my head in a headlock and using his fist to mess up my hair now, despite this I was still giggling he always made me laugh. That's when we were blinded by something a powerful torch light coming from the tunnel entrance we froze as a voice reached us

'Sorry, are we interrupting something?'

**Dun dun da! Okay I hope you liked that I just had to leave it on a cliff hanger any guesses on who it is?? Thank you so much to Starlight5577 who was my first reviewer! Please anyone who reads this REVIEW it would make my day thank you xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer *sigh***

**Chapter 3 **

I froze, panic seeping through my body at the realisation that we had been discovered it was over, my life, James's life was over this was the end. Everything happened quite quickly James was up in a second standing in front of my in a protective stance he whispered to me

'I'm sorry Saffy I tried.' He was accepting what was going to happen, what else could we do? There was one exit and who or whatever it was, was blocking it and blinding us with their flash light.

'No, no I'm not one of them look wait' The voice was Male American he pointed the flash light at his eyes 'See, I am human I will not harm you, there is just me and my friend can we join you?'

James seemed unsure for a second then relaxed and replied in a voice full of relief.

'Sure, hell you know there are other ways to say hi without scaring me and my sister to death. Who are you guys?'

We heard two pairs of footsteps approach us; I had managed to compose myself and grab our own flash light so I could see our guests. I pointed it at their chests so I didn't blind them, The one who had spoke had light sandy hair he looked about 27-28 he had laugh lines round his mouth he had dark tanned skin like he had spent his whole life outdoors, his eyes looked kind as they looked towards me slightly surprised for a split second before changing back to a warm welcome look. The other was a boy roughly my age maybe a year or two older but not much difference he was the same dark tan but with jet black hair he had a smile that would warm anyone whatever they were afraid of and make them feel comforted I hid my blush by turning to arrange our stuff that had got knocked over in our panic.

'Hey, my name is Jared and this' taking the boy in front of him and placing his hands on his shoulders 'is Jamie you two are?' Jared reached a hand out to James he took it.

'James and this ' he did the same bringing me forward in front of him and placing his hands on my shoulders 'is my sister Sapphire but she prefers to be called Saffy.'

'Nice to meet you Jared, Jamie' I put my hand out to Jamie as he was closer than Jared.

'Likewise' He took my hand it felt warm and rough.

'Have a seat, how did you find us? Where have you come from? We thought we were the only ones left!' James asked eagerly.

We all sat down on mine and James's sleeping bag Jamie sat next to me and Jared sat next to James we were all facing each other, Jared pulled the end of his torch down to make it into a lantern which illuminated all of our faces. My smile was as big as I could make it, for the last two years the only human company I had, had was James I was going hyper just seeing another human I had to pinch myself to make me believe it was actually real that there were others out there.

'You, guys weren't that hard to find, we have been touring the UK for the last two months the south, Cornwell, Devon, Dorset then back to London they were the last places we were going to look for humans before we headed home we saw you' pointing to James 'In Asda yesterday, you should try to be more confidant when talking to souls' he chuckled 'You gave yourself away, don't worry Soul's are not as good at spotting humans as we are' He winked at Jamie who smiled back at him. 'We followed you back to a field then you vanished took us ages to figure out where you had gone then we found the mine entrance clever place I have to say we will be using that idea when we go back home.'

'Where is home??' I asked. I hadn't thought home existed anymore it was like a foreign word to my lips.

'California, sort of' It was Jamie who spoke now he chuckled to himself.

'It is what you Brits would say is off the beaten track.' Jared added.

'We came over in the hope to find as many humans as possible to see if they would come back with us and help the resistance, it is a small country and you are more likely to get caught here but come back with us, join us and we can take back what is ours we know how to get humans back after Souls have been put in their bodies, without anyone having to die or be hurt.' Jared's eyes were lit up as he explained the plan.

'There are more of you?' James questioned.

'Hell yeah there are twenty of us in the UK rounding up anyone we could find and back home there is at least 500 now? Jamie what was the last count can you remember?' He looked over at Jamie for the answer. 500! 500 humans, I wanted to sing to dance to shout out that we weren't alone!

'567, I think well about 10 souls as well.' He answered without a hesitation. My Jaw just dropped. They both laughed at our expressions as we soaked all that information in.

'So that was our amazing plan, see how many people we could round up overseas we didn't know how bad everywhere else was apart from the states. We reckon there is 10% of the world's population still human they are just all hiding there are more out there a lot more so we decided hell let's find them! I know it will take time maybe not our generation will see the outcome but they will see we fought for it.' Jared spoke this we were all locked in awed admiration it was my brother who broke the silence.

'So what's the plan from here?' in a more business like tone.

'Well we need to stock up on supplies for the ride back to London and the journey back to the states we will need to get some fake ID sorted and regroup with the others check to make sure we have everyone then head home we can let you know more about that bit of the journey when we get there. We have to be several steps ahead of the soul's to keep everyone safe so only share info with everyone when they need to know it.' Jared tapped his knows to make his point about secrecy.

'Makes sense' I spoke matter of factly

For the rest of the day Jared and James went out on a raid while Jamie stayed behind to help me pack our stuff that didn't take long as we hadn't had much in the first place.

I was just getting this box down from a high rock ledge, it contained a few things we had taken with us originally from our home two years ago a few old clothes, my 14th hoodie (I managed to let Jamie keep that on the condition I wouldn't wear it in public) and my books and a photo Jamie had saved of all of us plus a couple of his personal belongings. It was pretty heavy and I slipped as I pulled it off the ledge with a sickening feeling I felt myself lose balance and fall I tensed waiting for the impact of the hard rock floor but it never came as a strong pair of arms caught me I gasped as the box hit the floor with a thud.

'You okay there?' his sweet American accent asked.

'Yeah I am now thanks' I thanked god he couldn't see my face blush the light inside the mine was still pretty dark even with the lights we put around it. He gently pulled me up and round to face him slowly releasing me from his grasp where our skin met it tingled and I got the feeling of butterflies in my stomach when I brought my eyes to look back at his. I cursed myself for thinking like this I mean just because he was the only boy (apart from James) that I had seen in two years didn't mean I had to react to him this way.

'No problem' he smiled revealing his white teeth and let go of my hands, to bend down and help pick up the fallen box. I rushed quickly to help feeling stupid just standing there again I cursed my stupidity and lack of reaction timing I had always been slow. I went for the picture first and my hand bumped his he withdrew as I picked it up sitting down and aiming my torch at it to get a better look, Jamie sat down too and looked at it with me.

It was all of us mum and dad, Jamie and me. We had it done in a studio that last summer I looked care free with my straight brown hair smiling as James tickle attacked me, mum and dad standing slightly behind us. Dad had his arms round mum and was looking down at her and she was looking at us with an amused expression, my heart tugged I hadn't seen this photo for a long time it brought back so many things from a different time it felt like a different century not a couple of years ago. A single tear fell from my cheek Jamie just sat there he put his hand on my shoulder.

'I know, it hurts right? I miss mine every day I wish I had a photo of them.' He spoke softly his words took me off guard I had originally thought he had his parents since he was coming from such a Big 'tribe' of humans he must have had a parent who kept him safe he must have been the same age or a little older than me when the invasion took place I stared back questionably.

'You don't have your parents? How did you survive I am sorry there is still so much I don't know about you...' I trailed off realising that he might not want to talk about it. STUPID stupid Saffy opening your big gob you're so thoughtless!

'No, mine were changed back in the early stages they didn't think it was actually happening they didn't believe.' He paused. 'My sister Mel she looked after me, we then bumped into Jared he helped us a lot I don't think we could have survived much longer on our own he kept us safe. Mel is 20 now coming up to her 21st birthday soon I still need to get her a present...' he wondered thoughtfully for a minute before continuing. 'She and Jared have been joint at the hip since they met he is like a father to me and she turns more and more into a mother figure they are defiantly soul mates no pun intended. There is an interesting story with that, Mel had been captured and had a soul put in her, we got her back though and gained a friend.' He chuckled slightly my face must have been a picture the way he was laughing he added more seriously.

'Seriously it happened but it is a long story and she can tell you herself when you meet her.' He sounded happier at that last thought.

'You keep saying 'souls' do you mean the worms? She had a worm inside her?' I was still reeling from that latest revelation.

'That's what you call them? 'Worms'?' He laughed 'they are known as Soul's it's the English translation of the name they give their species and yeah she did, as Jared explained earlier we know how to get them out of humans safely and both survive with no harm done.' He finished still smiling.

'Wow' I smiled back.

'I know right? I can't wait to introduce you to everyone you will love Wanda she was the soul who was inside Mel-'

I stopped him there.

'You kept it?! Why didn't you kill it?!!' Outrage was very evident in my voice.

'Slow down, it isn't like that it was Wanda who saved my sister without her none of what we have achieved would have happened.' And with that he launched into the story of what happened to Mel it was fascinating as I listened to what had unfolded when he had finished.

'Okay I take that back er... Wow again.' I said awe struck.

'Do you English people always say 'WOW' a lot?' he chuckled we were leaning back against the curved alcove in the corner we were sitting quite close I could feel his warm breath tickle my skin. It was nice to be near someone else apart from James for a change we sat there talking; just talking that is what ordinary teens used to do it seemed so natural with Jamie we spoke mainly about our life before the invasion and the things we used to do.

I noticed time slowly slipping away from us, Jared and James would be back soon and there was still a lot to be done before our journey to London next week we laughed and joked as we cleared things away, I gave Jamie a tour of the mine showed him the little river running down from a spring that the miners used to get water, didn't look clean to me so I always made James get bottled water. When we came back to the main cavern Jared and James where there carrying 5 shopping bags they looked like they were from Tesco, relief came to James's face when he saw me an put down his bags an came over as Jamie went over to help Jared. I loved my brother for that we had stuck by each other no matter what and always had time to make sure the other was okay we seemed sort of telepathic we got so good at reading each other's moods and feelings.

'Hey Saffy, how did packing go?

'Not too bad most of it is done considering we don't have much' I laughed as I suddenly remembered the photo I found I went to pick it up and brought it back. 'I found this in the box, I feel guilty I haven't seen it in a while I almost forgot what they looked like' I said in a sad voice. We always referred to our parents in the past tense we didn't count them as alive anymore they were gone. I looked up and James hugged me as he often did when I was upset.

'I know me too. Let's escape for them okay? We can do this now we have help just like they wanted us to.' He was smiling a bit now but pain still flashed in his eyes I wondered if this feeling would ever get better.

**Sorry I haven't updated in aggggeees been really busy concentrating on exams urgh the joys of school anyway hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW it would be great to have some input who do you think would have gone over to the UK to look for survivors? Who stayed home? Any ideas would be appreciated thank you!**

**England girl x**


End file.
